


【橘剑/始剑】如何拥有一只剑崎一真

by richardtata



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardtata/pseuds/richardtata
Summary: OOC妄想，关于始剑橘的奇怪脑洞
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma/Tachibana Sakuya
Kudos: 1





	【橘剑/始剑】如何拥有一只剑崎一真

**Author's Note:**

> 卡文发泄，要素过多  
> 基本上是为车而车

*

剑崎被关在一间小房子里，他不能出去也不可以和外界交流，房子里没有任何的通讯设备，不过家具都是齐全的，就好像任何一间普通的住所一样。剑崎很会跑，所以一定要想办法让他乖乖听话才行。

虽然是冬天，但是家里的暖气很足，地板上铺了厚厚的地毯，即使不穿鞋子也不会觉得冷。剑崎只穿了一件白衬衫，他趴在窗口对着雾气覆盖的玻璃朝外面看去，尽管什么也看不见，滴落的水珠把他的衬衫洇湿了一大半。

橘朔也打开大门，他摘下手套，大衣上落着一些雪花。剑崎很快跑过来接过他的外套，他穿着毛绒拖鞋的脚踩在玄关松动的地板上发出咯吱的声音。橘把伞立在鞋柜旁边，跟着剑崎的「欢迎回家」走进客厅。

「橘前辈。」剑崎没有穿裤子，又长又白的腿在他面前晃动着，似乎是在纠结。橘了然的想，容易害羞也是剑崎可爱的地方。于是朝他鼓励的看过去，和从前一样令人安心的笑容，让剑崎立刻就放松了。他小心地跪在年长男人的腿上，用手掌撑着对方的肩膀，笨拙地落下亲吻。橘用了一点技巧，剑崎的腿稍稍分开却又无法完全并拢，他顺着膝盖向上摸过去，没有阻碍前进的布料，他乖巧的后辈甚至贴心的没有穿内裤，他轻轻摩着剑崎柔嫩的腿根，听见对方发出小声的惊呼。剑崎弯曲着手肘，用另一只手捂着嘴巴，从身下传来年长男人低低的笑声，拉开他的手掌，有些干燥的嘴唇贴上来，舌尖轻而易举地钻进他的口腔。剑崎温顺地张开嘴巴方便对方的入侵，橘仔细地吻过他的上颚，剑崎仰起头，呻吟变得模糊不清，空气里混响着色情的吞咽声。

「好痒。」剑崎轻快的笑声响起来，橘的指尖扫过他的胸口，慢条斯理地解开扣子，露出剑崎有些鼓起的胸部。橘捏着他的乳尖，没有用很重的力气，剑崎的脸上闪过疼痛的表情。

「你在涨奶吗？剑崎。」樱红的乳头挺立起来，橘按摩着乳房中间小小的硬块，柔嫩的胸部很快红了一片，剑崎点点头，小声地跟着他的动作抽泣，低头看着被肆意拗成各种形状的胸部。「会…会出来的……橘前辈……」继续揉下去他一定会出奶的，剑崎想，他不太愿意让前辈看见自己糟糕的模样。

橘并不在意他的想法，用手掌包裹住剑崎的胸部，细腻的肌肉纹理挪动着，指腹夹住乳尖，几滴奶水从顶端被挤压出来。剑崎的脸变得有些红，他嗅到了淡淡的奶味，从自己身上发出的，好像小孩子一样，偏偏他们又在做这样的事。「好少啊。」他听见前辈在抱怨，这是当然的，他是男人啊，怎么可能会有很多乳汁。他有点不好意思的偏过头去，橘的舌尖将溅到胸口的几滴奶水卷进口中，舌头舔吮过乳房的感觉好舒服，剑崎闷哼一声，更多奶水溢出来，湿哒哒的液体把他的衬衫弄得乱七八糟。

橘摁住剑崎乱动的腰，剑崎的胸口微微前倾得以让前辈含住他渗奶的胸部，湿滑的唾液在他的乳房周围打着圈，舌苔摩擦着娇嫩的乳头。剑崎喘息着，一边将手伸向后穴，摸到紧闭的入口钻进去，早上使用过的地方还有一点湿润，饥渴的内壁很快在手指的摩擦下分泌出液体，剑崎稍微用了点力肏着自己的后穴，发出一点隐秘的水声。

「想要橘前辈……进来…」剑崎顺从地趴下来，后背紧张的拱起。他抽出手指，用湿哒哒的小穴讨好的蹭着前辈硬起来的性器，几乎夹不住后穴里湿润的淫液，滴在勃起的阴茎上。

他能感受到对方的呼吸变得粗重，贴近他裸露的身躯，炙热的性器抵在他的穴口处。肩膀的骨头在一瞬间被向后拉扯，性器就这样直接闯进来，挤过内壁的皱褶深深地进入了他。

「啊……呜呜，好深好大……」剑崎呜咽着一些破碎的词语，连不成完整的句子，他想说些什么，可是那根粗大的性器将他牢牢地钉在地上，仿佛被迫展翅的蝴蝶标本，将多余的话全部从脑子里撞了出去。

身上的男人开始抽动起来，肉体拍打着嘈杂的、淫靡的响声，剑崎伏下身体，他性器挺立起来，涨得很难受，胸前又湿又滑，被顶到好地方时甚至还会兴奋地喷出一些奶水。橘从身后握住他的性器轻柔地套弄起来，「很难受吗？」剑崎靠在他的身上，喘息着，脸颊绯红，他胡乱的应声，希望对方能肏得更快一点，他的大腿因为快感而不停痉挛着，空虚的花穴也因此流出了不少液体。橘的手从剑崎的胸部摸到他的肋骨上，隔着皮肤按动他纤瘦的骨骼，剑崎白色的乳汁被一股一股挤出来最后落在地毯里消失不见。

剑崎被肏得晕晕乎乎，橘让他把臀部抬高一些，又重重地肏进去，剑崎忍不住夹紧了屁股里的性器，过多的润滑液从交合的地方挤出来。剑崎忽然被人翻了身，肉棒在体内旋转了一圈，刺激得敏感的内壁拥簇着裹紧，剑崎几乎以为橘前辈要射给他了，但对方只是将手探进了他前面的雌穴，那道原本闭合的粉色肉缝此时已经露出了缝隙，朝外吐着一小波淫液。

「肿了，他来过了？」橘面无表情地说，陷入情欲的脸庞显得有些不好糊弄，尤其是当他是以嫉妒的语气说出这句话时。

剑崎迷茫地眨了下眼睛，橘的手指拨弄着他的阴蒂，雌穴里流出更多淫液来，嫩红的软肉被翻搅着，剑崎湿得厉害，差点被手指送上了高潮。「呼啊～阿始好过分，我说了轻一些……呜嗯……」即使被这样对待，身体依旧觉得很舒服。橘换了一个角度好更深地肏进他的雌穴，「然后呢？」

「他还是把肉棒放进来了……噫呀……」

橘拔出后穴里的性器蹭着红肿的阴蒂捅进去，「好痛。」剑崎哭出了眼泪，然而阴道紧紧地吮吸着男人的性器不让他轻易地离开，「不管是谁，你都会这样张开腿给他肏吗？」打铁的声音都比他有起伏，橘知道自己在生闷气，和其他人分享剑崎的占有欲在作祟。

剑崎拼命摇着头，在高潮的刺激下还是先一步射出来。橘不温不火地研磨着他的内部，直直顶到了子宫口，剑崎吓得停止了哭声，他攥着橘的衣角小心翼翼地请求他快点拿出去。

「不可以射在里面，橘前辈…拜托……」剑崎棕色的发丝乱糟糟的，眼泪和汗液弄花了他的颧骨，如果怀孕了他就跑不掉了。

橘只是更加用力的肏进去，剑崎挣扎着，狼狈地跪在地上，年长的男人发出无声的叹息，然后将嘴唇贴在他的耳垂上，「我不会那么做的。」

_

剑崎缩在宽松的衬衣里，精液淋在他的腿间，过了一会儿他才慢吞吞的坐起来，身下两个小穴都被用过了，还残存着被插入的酸涨感。他用衣袖擦了擦，要赶快换干净的衣服。

可他实在太累了，在浴室里拿清水简单的洗了一下就回了房间。不想在床上睡觉，剑崎抱着毯子侧躺在沙发上，目光空空的盯着一个地方，橘前辈好像对他很失望，也没有像往常一样帮他清理之后才离开，仍然在担心他心里还未熄灭的反抗的火苗。

剑崎沉沉的睡过去，在梦里他被人擒住了嘴唇，对方的舌头伸进来，耐心地亲吻他，和他进行色情的舌吻，甚至舔到了他的咽喉，剑崎咳嗽着，对方退出他的口腔，温柔地蹭掉了他眼角的泪水。

胸部被人捧在手心里揉弄，剑崎难受地发出沉重的泣音，对方挤压着他的乳头，直到奶水再一次喷溅出来，他柔软的胸肉被含进一个温热的地方不断吮吻，一大股乳汁淌出来被对方吞咽下去。剑崎闭着眼睛，睫毛不安分的抖动着，他抓着对方的头发，自动的将乳头又往上送了一些，好像正在做哺乳的动作。

唾液和奶渍挂在他的胸前，他微张的嘴唇又被占夺了，尝到了属于他自己的甜美的奶水。

对方分开剑崎的腿，他的裤子被穴口流出的液体沾湿了一块，大腿内侧是干涸的精斑，冰凉的手指探进雌穴里似乎是在测试温度，剑崎被凉得哆嗦起来，阴阜夹住了入侵者的手掌。

然后在浅眠里被人再一次插入了，雌穴里搅动的水声清晰地回响在安静的空气里，对方轻轻拉开他的阴唇，露出里面被肏熟的颜色，小小的阴蒂立起来，每一次捅进去都会有更多淫水喷出来。

剑崎被身上的凉意和体内的燥热弄醒了，下身毫无顾忌的高高抬着头，他混沌的大脑才意识到自己刚刚在被睡奸。

他摸到对方的眼睛，棱角分明的下颚，长长的发尾扫过他的手指。「始？」剑崎含糊的说，始拨开他的手继续在他的身体里进出。剑崎的叫床声逐渐响起来，始的动作和刚才比起来算不上温柔，他尽量的克制着，却仍然听见了剑崎低声的啜泣。很烦躁，他停下来，掰过剑崎的脸舔走他的眼泪，「不要哭了，我会慢一点的。」

始喜欢亲吻他的眼睛，剑崎温顺的让对方抚弄他的头发，始果然说话算话，开始温柔地对待他，很好地照顾了他甬道里每一处敏感的部位，剑崎抬起腰迎合他更深的侵犯，始把性器撞进去，碰到了子宫口，那个地方已经张开了入口，肉环迫不及待地扣住了阴茎的头部。剑崎从喉咙里发出一声美妙的呻吟，手指脱了力垂下来，股间湿得一塌糊涂，他不想被内射，可他又太想被操干子宫口了，快感如同电流一般灼烧得他意识涣散。

「不要……」剑崎攀上始的肩膀，然而对方只是抱住他让性器进得更深。剑崎咬着下唇，汗水落在衬衣里，他被肏射了一次，哭泣和呻吟交替着出现。胸前不断有多余的奶水溢出，剑崎尝试着挤压自己柔软的乳房，胸前的小兔子却随着他被操弄的幅度淫荡的摇晃起来。

「啊啊……呜……」

始咬住了他的喉结，深深地顶入了湿润的阴道，剑崎因为猛烈的高潮喷出潮吹液打湿了始的衣服，他失神地痉挛着身躯，短暂的失去片刻的意识，始的性器在他的体内成结，牢牢地锁住了他，小腹中心上升起一阵酸涩感，随后一股热流灌进了子宫。

剑崎发现他们现在无法分开，始不仅成结了，还相当过分的内射了他。

「我不会……不会吧？」他慌慌张张地问道，始假装没有听见他的话，直到他又问了一遍，始好像当初朝他的眼睛挤柠檬汁时一样，脸上是纯粹的笑，「你会是个好母亲吗？剑崎。」

剑崎简直要被「母亲」砸晕了，他不知道始是怎么做到将这两个字和他的名字放在一个句子里的，光是想象一下，他就觉得不可思议。

认真的吗？剑崎借着欢爱后不太清醒的脑袋思考起来，他真的会生下和始一样，或者是原来的样子更恰当，活蹦乱跳的，不会死的小怪物吗？

「你在瞎想什么？」

始打断了他的思绪，他的手指沿着两人结合的地方来到剑崎平坦的小腹，「差不多两个月，你就可以产下这些卵了……」他诡异的停顿了一下，「我会负责孵化他们。」

剑崎晕乎乎地点头，根本没有听清始的话，之后他才反应过来，卵？？？等等，joker到底是什么物种？


End file.
